Lulusha
Lulusha is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean and Hunter Ocean. Achievements On Viridian *Former senior officer of Rum'n'Coke. *Former senior officer of Spanish Main. *Former prince of the flag Chaos. *Former lord of the flag Chaos. *Former king and co-founder of the flag The Blood Line. *Former prince of the flag The Blood Line. *Captain and founder of the crew Sanguinans-antis Piratas. *Former Officer of the crew Tranquillity *Admiral in the Navy in the . Category:Familiar winners On Hunter *Former senior officer of Treacherous Waters. *Former prince of the flag Apocalypse. *Senior officer of the crew The Horde. *Commander in the Navy in the . History Viridian Ocean Lulusha,or "Lu" as he likes to be called, started his life on Viridian the beginning of summer 2005. He didn't know much about this vast ocean, but his friend Phubert helped show him the way of the pirate. He joined Rum'n'Coke and stayed with them, learning how to become a pirate. He later joined Lenatwo (Skysong) and her new crew Spanish Main, but Lulusha found himself primarily working for the navy and within the year made the rank of Admiral. Although he was amongst friends with Rum'n'Coke, his "Do what ever it takes to get to the top" mentallity did not fit with the crew, and on a whim, left the crew. On April 6, 2005 he formed the Sanguinans-antis Piratas (Blood Thirsty Pirates). With alot of help from his "Rummy" friends, Phubert, Skysong (Lenatwo), and Fiesy, he was able to get his crew up off the ground and back to the flag he started with, Chaos. His crew grew quickly and one day had to make a rough decision between his crew and his flag. He chose to satisfy his crew and left Chaos and began his own flag "The Blood Line" on October 30, 2006. Both the crew and the flag are performing well. With Lu's attitude of do what ever it takes to get to the top, he has allowed and not interfered with the path that the crew and flag have gone. His crew, now captained by Zozan, is now the number one ranked crew on Viridian and the flag on February 17,2007 achieved Illustrious Fame and is ranked the number four flag on the ocean. When asked "What do you want out of this game?" he says "nothing! but for all those that have endured my short temper to have what ever it is they want out of the game. I will do what I can to give it to them". On March 29, 2007, Lu retired from the Viridian Ocean, leaving the flag all of his ships. For his last request, he asked that Strings be made Captain of the Sanguinans-antis Piratas and in the event that Zozan, his friend for so long, ever retires from the ocean, that Worldbowler take the throne and become Queen of The Blood Line. April 09, 2007, Lu came out of retirement and stepped into the Captains seat of his old crew. This retirement was short lived but well enjoyed. His next challenge would be to reunify the crew and flag to become what it was under the guidance of the all powerful Zozan. April 15, 2007, Lu had enough. He said to the crew "I've had enough of ye. Let the sea gods do what ever they like with ye. I'm done and I'm retiring fer good". So once again Lu gave up his crew for good. Mumbling these words as he walked away with utter disapointment. Some say that this crew drove him completely mad. You never know what he might do next. The story isn't over, but this chapter is closed. The New Begining Almost a year had past. Lu found himself, once again, gathering up his mates and restarting his crew, Sanguinans-antis Piratas. All of the old crew mates that were there the first time that the crew existed came back to humor Lu in his wild visions of what the crew could be. Along the way he found new crew mates like Airstud, Sayyen, Sirenscall, Pokervoodoo and his favorite one of them all, Demarie or Dems, as she loved to be called and Lu loved to call her. So, as the story goes, he and Bootysniffer created a flag once more for this crew and made Bootysniffer the King of the flag. Well if you know Lu at all, you would know that because he gets bored oh so easily, once more he took his crew elsewhere. Tainted Purity would be the place he and his crew would call home. With all new flag mates and no pressures of a flag on his shoulders, Lu was finally at ease. While enjoying the company of his crew mates and all the fantabulous flag mates that he now had, a breath of fresh life now filled his lungs. "Times are great and my crew mates are better", Lu said, "We can only wait to see what the future holds." Voyage End With good times being had, Lu still knew that the day would come. Always trying to avoid it and never hoping it would come to be true. On 11, October 2008, Lu's day had come. Lu self-demoted and ushered in a new day for his crew. The day that Bootysniffer stepped into the Captains Seat and Lulusha announced that he retires for real. He charted his coarse and set his sloop to sail. With an unknown heading he sailed into that vast ocean with just a rum jug and his dog Corona. Hunter Ocean On February 21, 2007 he joined Treacherous Waters on the Hunter Ocean as a senior officer and lord of the flag Tyrannous (the flag on February 27, 2007, changed its name to Apocalypse). On March 28, 2007, Chevelle, the Queen of the flag Apocolypse, promoted Lu to Prince. On May 08, 2007, Lu left Treacherous Waters, under the leadership of Scorbinock, and joined The Horde.